


Mirkwood

by Stasia



Series: Complications of Long Journeys [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hobbit, M/M, Mirkwood, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness isn't reassuring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirkwood

**Bilbo**

Mirkwood's darkness only increased Bilbo's silly fixation. He couldn't see anything except Thorin's cloak in front of him - on the darker parts of the path, he had to hold it - and this just made him think about the (irritating, wonderful, obnoxious) dwarf even more. 

_If only if there were something to look at besides his shoulders…_ Bilbo forced his thoughts away - only to run directly into the back he'd been trying to avoid. 

"Thorin?"

Thorin stared down at him, then ran a hand from Bilbo's shoulder to shaking hand. 

"We camp here tonight," he said to the Company. 

***

**Thorin**

Thorin wished he could just carry the blasted hobbit. The path was cold and dark, but the dwarves were used to the dark; he knew that Bilbo was suffering from lack of light. He'd put Bilbo directly behind him, hoping that would reassure the hobbit. He tried to have Bilbo hold his cloak, to make sure he didn't get separated from the group, but he'd refused - something about not being a burden.

Didn't he know how desperately Thorin wanted to protect him?

Thorin tried not to think about how much danger Bilbo would be in when they got to Erebor.


End file.
